


cup-a-cake

by Epiclyl0st



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short story about what happens after season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for ya'. 
> 
> comment if want me to continue this! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. guys this whole thing will be in Hodgin's/Jack's POV.

"alright Hodgins, I need you look at these samples" I heard Dr. Brennan say as she handed me some samples of dirt. Of course, it had to be dirt. "Sure thing Mrs. Booth!" I joked. Saying Seeley and Brennan got married, I thought it would be okay. Even if I was joking around. "Okay now, I don't want to hear that every time I walk in here" she looked down and walked back over to her working space. "alright" I replied, even tho she had left.

Whilst I was walking to my car, I hear a little scuff. "Hello?" I called out. "H-elp me..." The voice was so small, I could barely hear it. "Where are you?" I started to jog, looking around at the same time. " I...I do-n't know.." It replied. "what do your surroundings look like?" I started to pick up my pace. "i-it's d...ark" It said "I ca-n't m-move.." Finally I reached the dark areas of the parking lot, seeing a small figure, for what it looks like, tied to one of the poles. "Hey, I'm here" I said as I knelt down in front of their legs. "J-ack..." The figure sobbed. "Do I know you?" I replied as I finished untying the rope. Hugging me tight, the- no he replied "It's- m-me..." He breathed against my chest. "me who?" I said softly, placing a hand on his back. "Z-zack..." He moved his head up to look at me. " Zack?!" I yelped, moving away for second. "Jack...." He looked hurt. "zack I...i'm sorry." I got up. "N-o! don't g..o." He tried getting up but, his legs were just too...too messed up. Then I realised something, I picked him up quickly but, gently. I ran to my car. Next Day. "Dr. Hodgins!?" Brennan yelped as she saw me carry in a body. "What?" I replied. "Who is that!?" She pointed to the body, that I gently hold in my arms. "You're not going to believe me but," I Looked down at him " It's Zack." "No way!" She walked over to us. "Zack?" He woke up, finally. " Dr. Brennan?" I looked back and forth between me and Brennan. " I thought you were in the loony bin?" She questioned. "Yeah, they let me out, finally, for good behavior." I set him down on a chair. "Whoa, Dr. Brennan! you're married!" He noticed her ring. "yeah," She smiled. "oh! to who tell me!" He giggled. Well, he's changed. Alot. "Okay." She paused "It's Booth" "I knew it!" He jumped up and hugged her, Then He skipped over to me, hugging me softly, or well that's I thought. "oooo~" Brennan giggled at the sight of us. "Ah! um it's not what you think i-" "sure" she interrupted me. And with that she left. "Does she know?" Zach whispered. "No" I replied, thinking about what happened after he had found Zack.


	2. thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'kay guys!  
> I finally decided to continue this... so here you go!

_As I drove home with Zack in my backseat, I had suddenly felt nauseous._

_Well, who wouldn't when you have either someone in your backseat who is a, used to be, killer or someone who is bleeding about a pint a minute!_

_I had exactly both of those situations in the back of my car._

_Sooner or later, thankfully, I had reached my house._

_I Parked in my garage and got out, opening the back door of my car to get Zack, who was slowly dripping into unconsciousness, and carry him in._

_I walked all the way up the stairs to reach my bed room. I opened the door and set him down on my bed, not caring if there was blood on my bed._

_I walked into my bathroom and got my first aid kit, walking back to my bed._

_I sat down, watching Zack turn his head slowly to look at me._

_"J-ack.." he said, barely above a whisper._

_"Yeah, I'm here" I replied._

_"I...I'm sorry..." Tears started to pour down his face._

_"Zack... Zack it's okay" I told him, not noticing the tears brinking in my eyes._

_I grabbed The kit and wobbled over to his side._

_I opened the bag and pulled out some gauze and ointment._

_I started to wrap up his leg, occasionally hearing him gasp and guak in pain._

_As soon as I was done wrapping up his injures, I looked at his face, which was curled up in pain._

_I leaned in sub-consciously, and pressed my lips against his very soft ones._

_He kissed back after a while, closing his eyes._

_All to soon, we pulled apart. He let out a shaky breath._

_"Alright, then." I cut through the tension, "Time for bed." and laid down next to him._


End file.
